


Nagito Komaeda: Rice Flicker

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Rice Flicking, rice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito knows the solution to every problem in his class.





	Nagito Komaeda: Rice Flicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylitme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/gifts).



> thanks to magi for this one! 
> 
> join the official discord of these bad ideas: https://discord.gg/DPwkDdy

Kazuichi was starting to become an annoyance.

“Well, of course you did, Sonia-san, you’re so amazing! Of course, if you want a partner to do that stuff with, I’m always here... Right here... Why are you looking that way?”

His ramblings were thankfully halted by a grain of rice flicking in his face.

“Hey, what did you do that for?!”

Nagito’s face, looking back at him, never changed from a smile. “ _Stop_.”

\--

The time had come to serve the next course, and that meant dealing with Teruteru again. Right now, he was propositioning (or attempting to proposition) Peko in the seat next to Nagito.

“My, madame, you are looking most bountiful today. Why not sample my meat and vegetables? Then come back to my dormitory and sample them again? I know you shall find them most pleasurable...”

Flick.

“WHADDAYO DO THA’ FO’?! CREEPY HOP’ BAST’D! I’M TRY’N’A SERV’ TH’ LADY HE'E!”

His incomprehensible ranting earned him another grain of rice to the face.

Nagito’s smile never wavered, in a way that was genuinely unsettling. “ _Stop it. Now_.”

\--

The class meal was almost over (Nagito, never being a big eater, hadn’t finished his bowl of rice), and they certainly weren’t expecting any visitors. Least of all--

“Sup, bitcheeeeeeees?” It could only be one girl from the class below. “Anyone wanna try this hot new thing called ‘DESPAIR’?”

Clearly disgusted by this display, Nagito picked up his rice bowl and threw it at Junko, where it landed perfectly upside down on top of her head, tipping the remainder of the rice all over her. The class erupted into an uproar of laughter.

With the sounds of upperclassmen laughing at her, Junko looked... pleased? Almost delighted by these events?

“Aah... humiliated in front of my upperclassmen! Such despair...”

Nagito thought he was just doing his job as a beacon of hope. (And in his own way, he was.)


End file.
